You are More Beautiful Than A Rose
You are More Beautiful Than A Rose (君は薔薇より美しい Kimi wa bara yori utsukushii) is the 229 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing from the previous chapter, Keima has set up a beauty pageant in his Elementary school and is slowly becoming a hot topic among the students. While the girls were chatting among themselves, Elsie asked why is Keima doing that when everyone is already ranked on their hands. Keima then explained that right now, everything is going according to Vintage's plans and since direct confrontation is not possible, they'll have to create a separate structure withing their system and guide it along a different route to thwart their plans. Keima then said to Tenri that for that purpose, she will have to become the queen of the school. Keima then went inside the classroom and told Tenri to stay where she is while he came up with a plan. Meanwhile, Tenri became increasingly puzzled as Keima had never talked to her prior to their current situation. After meeting up with Keima, Elsie asked why he acts so cold towards Tenri. Keima replied that he had no choice since he cannot risk having Tenri's desires surface. Elsie then provided a poster for Tenri as Keima said that they do not need that since the poster will make Tenri more forgettable. Soon after, Keima called Tenri in the classroom and said that it's time. Meanwhile, rank number 7, Hana Satoyama was fretting that she is not the first ranker despite being a famous child-star and hence, decided to join the contest to prove that she's the best. At the exact same time, a giant teru teru bouzu came and told Hana that Tenri will challenge her to a duel. Behind the scenes, Keima talked in Tenri's voice and made Hana accept his challenge of who is cuter. Hana was shocked as the other children begin to recall Tenri beating Reiko and C-Dash. Hana, confident that she will win and gather more attention, accepts the challenge. As the stage is prepared, the News paper club(with Elsie's help) makes a 3 round show off. Twice, Hana wins by a landslide as Keima, once again, told Hana that the third round will have something special, the points will tripled and the boys will be given a chance to vote. Hana then approved of it as she believed that the boys will definitely vouch for her in the swimsuit contest. Tenri tried to run away from it but Keima made her wear a swimsuit he chose. When the curtains were drawn, Hana, wearing the most attention-grabbing swimsuit walks on, confident that she's won. Tenri then came up to the stage wearing a standard school swimsuit with swimming gear and shocking, Tenri won this time, and with triple the points, she won. Hana then angrily realized that the boys were too embarrassed to vote for her as Keima said that the other reason is that humans are creatures of imagination, so Hana's method of showing more is actually not as good as Tenri, who covers everything up. Tenri then wants to go home as the boys begin to escape from the windows. After everything was over, Keima concluded that someone should begin to make a move very soon. Trivia * The title is a reference to Akira Fuse's hit. * A drawing of Godzilla can be seen on page 6. References *RedHawkScans Chapter 229 Category:Chapters Category:Summary